The mystery of the Chronos Emeralds
by Speedlion
Summary: Als een alienras op Mobius komt en begint te praten over Chronos Emeralds, vallen Sonic en zijn vrienden in een heel nieuw avontuur... verzoekverhaal
1. Chapter 1

**Intro**

_Mobius..._

_Kingdom of Mercia..._

_Never Lake..._

_25 juni 3237, 22:00..._

Never Lake, een klein meer midden in het Deerwood Forest, een groot bos dat zich uitstrekte over het Kingdom of Mercia, en ook veel gebied in het net genoemde koninkrijk innam. Aan de kust stond een bekende... Rob O' the Hedge, de koning van het Kingdom of Mercia. Hij kwam hier vaak naartoe om na te denken of om een wandeling te maken met zijn vrouw, Mari-An, een mierenegel (echidna) met pit, net zoals Julie-Su, Knuckles' vriendin, dat had. Zijn nicht, Amy Rose, zat bij de Knothole Freedom Fighters. Ze had haar een hele tijd geleden naar het veilige Knothole gestuurd. Vervolgens had hij zich verschuild in het Deerwood Forest om zich tegen de tirannie van Dr. Eggman's onderbaas te verzetten. Sinds Dr. Eggman was verslagen was het rustig gebleven, op die ene gebeurtenis na. Toen was hij Silver tegengekomen, die zocht naar Sonic. Maar dat is een uitzondering, want voor de rest was er niks bijzonders gebeurd. Hij schopte wat zand voor zich uit, zuchtte en ging zitten. Mari-An was nu bij Jon, hun baby. Ergens hoopte Rob dat er iets gebeurde. Dat hoopte hij nu al ongeveer een maand. Hij verzonk in gedachten. Na een paar minuten werd hij opgeschrikt door een licht schijnsel, dat schuin achter hem uit de struiken tevoorschijn kwam. Hij stond stilletjes op, maar toen hij eenmaal stond verdween het licht. Hij greep zijn pijl en boog erbij en liep zachtjes op de struiken af, vanwaar hij dacht dat hij het schijnsel vandaan had zien komen. Voorzichtig duwde hij de takken opzij, bang om een geluid te maken en te worden ontdekt door hetgene wat het licht had veroorzaakt. Muisstil sloop hij zo verder. Een minuut lang wist hij niks te ontdekken, maar toen hij links van zich struiken hoorden ritselen, wist hij dat hij dichtbij was. Wat of wie het ook was, het probeerde zich in ieder geval niet geheim te houden. Een doorn schramde zijn been en hij kon met moeite een schreeuw inhouden.

_'Stomme doorns,' _wenste Rob in zijn gedachten. Hij trok de pijl wat naar achteren, klaar om afgeschoten te worden, voor het geval de vreemdeling vijandig was. Aan het geritsel te horen keerde het terug naar het meer waar hij zojuist vandaan kwam.

_'Dit is echt vervelend. Aangezien ik niet wil worden gezien en hem het niets uitmaakt, is hij veel sneller dan ik, omdat ik voorzichtig moet doen om geen geluid te maken,' _ bedacht Rob.

Hij sloop weer verder. De vreemdeling was, naar Robs berekeningen, zowat bij de bosrand aangekomen.

_'Waarom moet de maan nu achter de wolken zitten. Dat werkt niet bepaald in mijn voordeel,' _mopperde Rob in zijn gedachten. Het geritsel hield op en nu klonk er een grote zucht. Vervolgens klonk er het geluid van iemand die met een plof in het zand ging zitten.

_'Die denkt zeker dat-ie hier vakantie kan vieren aan het mooie strand van Never Lake,' _dacht Rob. Hij wijkte iets uit van de plek waarvan hij dacht dat vreemdeling was en kwam tien meter verderop bij de bosrand uit. In het kleine beetje licht dat de maan door de wolken heen gaf, kon hij het silhouet van een egel zien. Hij spande zijn boog nog iets meer en maakte zich klaar om de vreemdeling aan te spreken. Met één stap naar voren, stapte hij het strand op, uit de bescherming van de bosrand en trok de aandacht van de vreemdeling.

'Ah, daar ben je,' zei de vreemdeling. 'Ik zat al op je te wachten.'

En dat verbaasde Rob ten zeerste. Hoe kon die vreemdeling weten dat hij vanavond op deze plek bij het meer zou gaan lopen.

'Wat bedoelt gij daarmee?' vroeg Rob. Hij gebruikte altijd oud-Nederlandse (In de strips oud-Engelse) woorden net als zijn vrouw soms ook deed.

'Dat ik op je wachtte, Rob.'

'Hoe weet gij mijn naam?' vroeg Rob verbaasd.

'Kom eens dichterbij,' zei de egel uitnodigend. 'Het is zo ongezellig om met elkaar te praten, terwijl we tien meter van elkaar vandaan staan. En die pijl en boog kan je opbergen. Die heb je niet nodig.'

'Hoe weet ik dat gij te vertrouwen zijt?' vroeg Rob achterdochtig.

'Omdat we elkaar al hebben ontmoet. Bij hetzelfde meer. En ik kan je vertellen dat we nooit vijandig tegen elkaar hebben gedaan.'

Rob haalde een wenkbrauw omhoog en kwam aarzelend dichterbij. Enkele wolken schoven weg van de maan. Rob zag nu het gezicht van de egel.

'Silver!'

'Ha... Ik wist dat je verbaasd zou zijn.'

Rob kon even geen woorden vinden.

'Maar... hoe... wat doet gij hier?' zei Rob, nadenkend welke reden Silver had om hier weer te komen. 'Gij zijt hier toch niet om Sonic te doden, hè!'

Rob hield zijn pijl en boog op Silver gericht.

'Integendeel, Rob. Jij en ik gaan hem helpen.'

'Zo... en dat bepaald gij zo maar even. Wie zegt dat ik mee ga? En hoe wilt gij Sonic helpen?'

'Tuttuttut. Niet zo snel,' zei Silver. 'Dat ga ik niet vertellen. Alles op z'n tijd. Maar morgen moeten we beiden naar Sonic gaan.'

'Ik kan toch niet zomaar mijn eigen koninkrijk in de steek laten, omdat een vriend van me dat wil?'

'Laten we zeggen dat je wereld er vanaf hangt,' zei Silver nu veel serieuzer. 'Ik weet dat je ernaartoe gaat, omdat het in mijn toekomst allemaal al is gebeurd. Meer mag ik niet zeggen.'

Rob vond het maar vreemd.

'En wanneer dacht gij te vertrekken, Silver?'

'Vandaag of morgen, niet later.'

'Dan vertrekken we morgen. Vandaag is het veel te laat.'

'Goede beslissing.'

'Kom mee, dan breng ik je naar mijn huis.'


	2. Gevecht om een glimmertje

**Gevecht om een glimmertje:**

_Mobius..._

_Kingdom of Acorn..._

_Freedom HQ..._

_Zelfde dag, zelfde tijd..._

'Zo... eindelijk. Het is klaar,' zei Tails, terwijl hij naar het nieuwe Freedom HQ keek. Het was tijdens een invasie van Eggman, compleet vernietigd, net zoals de rest van de stad, Knothole. Sinds Eggman was verslagen waren de Freedom Fighters begonnen om het te herbouwen. Enkele werklui keken tevreden naar het werk dat ze hadden verricht en gaven elkaar complimentjes.

'Klaar,' zei Mighty, die achter hem stond.

'Ik ben tevreden. Nu maar hopen dat het niet weer wordt vernietigd.'

'Uh-uh. Maar... Waarom hebben we dit eigenlijk opgebouwd. We hebben een hele nieuwe stad, New Mobotropolis. Waarom zouden we dit dan weer opbouwen? Ik heb dat nooit echt begrepen.'

'Hmm... Ik denk dat niemand het echt zo wilde laten. En als New Mobotropolis valt, kunnen we altijd hier naartoe. Bovendien is het een goede voorpost.'

Mighty knikte, ten teken dat hij het begrepen had. Vector kwam naar hen toelopen.

'Zouden we niet naar New Mobotropolis gaan? 't Is al 10 uur.'

'Dat waren we allemaal van pl...'

Tails stopte midden in zijn zin. Zijn ogen werden groot en zijn mond viel een klein beetje open.

Mighty en Vector keken hem vreemd aan.

'Wat is er?' vroeg Vector.

Tails wees in de donkere lucht vol met sterren. Zijn vinger wees één bepaalde ster aan. En was het maar een ster. Met een razende vaart kwam het object de atmosfeer van Mobius invliegen.

'Ik denk dat dat ding hier ergens gaat neerkomen,' zei Tails.

Mighty en Vector zagen het nu ook.

'Een komeet?' suggereerde Mighty.

'Nah... veel te klein voor.'

'Waarom verbrand het dan niet als het de atmosfeer in komt?'

Achter hen riep iemand hun namen:

'Vec, Mighty, Tails!'

Tails draaide zijn hoofd om en zag Sonic aan komen rennen. Mighty en Vector draaiden zich ook naar Sonic.

'Waar staan jullie naar te kijken?' vroeg Sonic nonchalant.

'Een komeet ter grootte van een fotocamera, volgens Tails,' zei Vector met sarcasme.

'Ik zie 'm.'

Een scherend geluid werd opeens hoorbaar. Iedereen in de nabijheid deed zijn handen voor zijn oren. De zogenaamde komeet stortte ergens neer in het Great Forest, het bos waar Freedom HQ stond. Op het moment van inslag klonk er een zachte "BWAM", maar toen was het weer stil. De vier haalden hun handen van hun oren en keken naar de plek waar het object ergens neer had moeten storten. Een klein rookspoor was nog te zien in de lucht.

'Ik weet in ieder geval dat m'n oren niet verstopt zitten. Als geluiden konden doden...' begon Mighty.

'...dan konden ze doden. Laten we checken wat dat is?' zei Sonic enthousiast.

'Eh... weet jij waar dat ding ligt?' vroeg Tails, doelend op de onmogelijkheid om dat ding te vinden.'

'Nee. Maar met mijn snelheid zal het hoogstens een kwartier duren,' zei Sonic.

'Zeg... ik ben moe. Ik heb nu geen zin in nutteloze reddingsacties voor arme, zielige, afgedwaalde kometen. Ik ga naar huis om te pitten,' zei Vector, voor hij wegliep.

'Hij heeft gelijk,' zei Mighty. 'Laat me morgen horen wat het is,' zei hij, voor hij Vector achterna rende.

Sonic keek Tails aan.

'Nee, nee. Ik blijf. Mijn nieuwsgierigheid wint het van mijn vermoeidheid.'

'Ik wist dat ik op je kon rekenen,' zei Sonic en hij wreef met zijn hand over Tails' hoofd, terwijl hij glimlachte.

'Jij doet het vanuit de lucht, dan zoek ik vanaf de grond,' zei Sonic. De volgende seconde was hij verdwenen, een grote wolk stof achterlatend. Tails kuchte even en zei toen tegen zichzelf.

'Vanuit de lucht? Iets zoeken in een bos vanuit de lucht... kan dat wel?'

Hij bleef even besluiteloos staan, haalde toen zijn schouders op en vloog weg naar de plek waar de kleine komeet ongeveer neer was gekomen. Na twee minuten had hij al minstens één conclusie kunnen trekken: Als iets dat zo klein is als een fotocamera is in een bos beland, heb je nog het minste kans om het te vinden vanuit de lucht...

_'...en ik ben benieuwd of Sonic wel succes heeft,' _dacht Tails.

Dat antwoord was negatief. Toen Tails na tien minuten terugkeerde, zag hij Sonic op hem wachten.

'Wat gevonden?' vroeg Sonic.

'Nope. Nog geen korrel buitenaards huisvuil. Laat staan een komeet. De grootte is het grootste probleem.'

'Ja. Dat ding is te klein om gevonden te worden.'

Tails schudde zijn hoofd.

'Wat gebeurt er als jij vanuit een vliegtuig, met een Sonic Spin, naar beneden valt?'

'Dan... ah... Ik snap je. Dat ding had zo'n snelheid dat het de aarde is ingedoken.'

'Uh-uh. Precies. En aangezien dat ding zo klein is, maakt het geen krater, enkel een diepe kuil van hoogstens een meter breed en 20 meter diep. En ga zoiets maar zoeken in dit bos. Je zult minstens honderd kuilen vinden van in en bij en een meter breedte. Als je eindelijk de goede hebt, ben je zo ziek van kuilen, dat een asbak er nog eng uitziet. 't Is nutteloos om verder te zoeken. Laten we Vector en Mighty nadoen en naar huis gaan.'

'Goed gezegd,' zei Sonic met een glimlach. Hij pakte Tails vast bij zijn arm en was in no-time thuis in New Mobotropolis. De goede rust zouden ze nodig hebben, want de volgende dag zouden een zware worden.

_Mobius..._

_Kingdom of Acorn..._

_New Mobotropolis..._

_Uncle Chucks Chili-dog Palace..._

_26 juni 3237, 10:00..._

Hé, oom. Doe mij er maar 4,' zei Sonic, terwijl hij op een krukje sprong die voor de kraam van zijn oom stonden.

'Ha, Sonic. Komt eraan,' zei hij lachend, terwijl hij achter een toonbank enkele chili-dogs klaarmaakte.

'Maar goed dat u niet bent gestopt, nadat u politicus bent geworden,' zei Sonic blij.

'Al was ik de koning zelf, ik zou niet stoppen met chili-dogs maken.'

Vier chili-dogs verdwenen in een oven.

'SONIC!' klonk een overenthousiaste meisjesstem achter zijn rug.

Sonic verstarde in zijn bewegingen. Langzaam draaide hij zijn hoofd om en tot zijn grote schrik zag hij Amy op zich af komen stormen. Uncle Chuck, Sonics oom, keek ook op en zag Amy ook met een reuzevaart op zijn geliefde chili-dog kraam afkomen.

'Amy! Stop!'

Het was te laat. Amy sprong op Sonic af, omhelsde hem, maar door de snelheid van Amy werden ze beiden naar achteren geduwd en beiden vielen ze over de toonbank heen en tuimelden ze tegen Uncle Chuck aan, die op de grond viel, met de andere Amy en Sonic bovenop hem. Sonic en Amy rolden snel van Uncle Chuck af en hielpen hem overeind. Amy had een kleur van schaamte op haar wangen.

'Eh... het spijt me...,' zei ze hakkelend.

'Maakt niet uit, Amy,' zei Uncle Chuck. 'Dit soort gebeurtenissen maken m'n werk nog eens spannend.'

De drie moesten lachen. Sonic en Amy gingen op gepaste manier, door een deur, de kraam weer uit en samen gingen ze op de krukken zitten voor de kraam.

'Wat zou je graag willen, Amy?' vroeg Uncle Chuck, terwijl hij wat stof van zijn vest afveegde.

'Doe mij er maar eentje. Ik heb niet zo'n trek.'

'Komt eraan,' zei Uncle Chuck.

'Oompje... hoe zit het met die van mij?'

'Die moeten nu wel klaar zijn.'

Hij had het nog niet gezegd, of een paar piepjes vertelden de drie dat Sonic aan zijn ontbijt kon beginnen. Uncle Chuck schoof ze op een dienblad en gaf ze aan Sonic.

'Eet smakelijk,' zei hij, terwijl hij Amy's chili-dog in de oven deed.

'Heb je al gehoord dat Mina een nieuw concert geeft hier?' zei Amy.

Dat was nieuws voor Sonic.

'Echt,' zei hij met volle mond, wat Amy in de lach deed schieten.

'Morgen. Kom je ook?'

'Zeker. Ik zou niet durven weg te blijven.'

'De rest van de Chaotix komt vanmiddag al hiernaartoe.'

'Oh,' zei Sonic, nu met een lege mond,' dan zie ik Knux weer eens een keer. Die zit de helft van zijn leven bij de Master Emerald. Die zal blij zijn om dat werk eens weg te leggen en Remington of een ander het te laten doen.'

'Ik zou helemaal gek worden als ik daar de hele dag moest zitten, zonder iets te doen,' zei Amy, terwijl ze vies gezicht trok bij de gedachte.'

Uncle Chuck gaf Amy haar chili-dog.

'Tja... iemand moet het doen. En ik zou het hem niet snel nadoen,' zei hij.

'Ik zou het niet eens willen,' zei Sonic, voor hij aan zijn tweede chili-dog begon. Hij nam een hap, maar alsof die hap een teken was, klonk in de verte een grote knal, alsof er iets zwaars landde. Sonic verslikte zich en Amy stuiterde van haar kruk af.

'Wat... was dat,' zei Sonic met tranen in zijn ogen van het verslikken.'

Amy draaide zich, nog steeds liggend, naar waar het geluid vandaan kwam.

'Dat klonk naar problemen,' zei Amy. Ze stond op.

'Volgens mij kwam dat van Freedom HQ vandaan!' realiseerde Sonic zich nu.

'Denk je dat er iets is ingestort?' vroeg Amy aan Sonic.

'Tijd om dat eens te gaan bekijken,' zei Sonic, terwijl ze Amy vastpakte en op topsnelheid naar de uitgang van New Mobotropolis sprintte. Daar stonden Antoine, Bunnie en Sally.

'We verwachtten al dat je hier zou komen. Heb je Tails nog gezien?' vroeg Sally.

'Is... Is die dan niet terug?'

'Hoe bedoel je "terug". Terug van wat?'

'Tails zei dat hij 's morgens vroeg nog wat zou checken in Freedom HQ. Hij is daar nog steeds. Stel je voor dat heel Freedom HQ het heeft begeven!' zei Sonic.

'Dan moeten we opschieten,' zei Sally. 'Sonic, ga jij met Amy vooruit. Wij contacteren de Chaotix en komen dan ook!'

'Gesnapt,' zei Sonic, terwijl hij Amy weer vastpakte en er vandoor ging. Na een snelle ren van 30 seconden, kwamen ze aan bij Freedom HQ. Er was niets vreemds te zien.

'Tails?' riep Amy. Geen antwoord.

'Weet je zeker dat hij nog hier is?' vroeg Amy.

'Ik hoop van niet, maar er is grote kans van wel.'

Ze liepen naar de ingang van Freedom HQ.

'Ik zie niets dat die grote bonk van daarnet heeft kunnen veroorzaken,' zei Amy. 'Freedom HQ staat nog overeind en de hele omgeving is, afgezonderd van de bomen, leeg.'

'Ik snap er ook niks van, Ames.'

Ze liepen naar binnen en gingen het lab binnen... waar ze een grote rommel tegenkwamen. Een tafel was omgegooid, stoelen lagen op de grond en in het grote scherm waarmee men contact heeft met New Mobotropolis zat een grote krak.

'Wat is hier gebeurt?'

'Dit is niet goed. Helemaal niet goed.'

Hij liep het lab uit en ging een trap af naar beneden, waar een soort woonkamer was. Hier stond alles nog netjes op z'n plaats.

'We weten in ieder geval waar Tails is overvallen, maar dat is alles wat we weten,' concludeerde Amy.

'En dat is genoeg om te weten,' zei iemand achter hen. Beiden keken ze om. En in die ene beweging had Sonic zich al gerealiseerd dat hij met een nog onbekende vijand had te maken, aan de stem te horen. Een onbekende Mobians stond beneden aan de trap. Met een grijns keek hij Sonic en Amy aan.

'Wie ben jij?' vroeg Amy.

'Hoef je niet te weten. Ik heb alleen de Chronos Emerald nodig, die jullie hebben,' zei hij.

'Verkeerd antwoord,' zei Sonic, terwijl hij in een Sonic Spin ging en de Mobian hiermee overviel. De Mobian werd enkele meters omhoog tegen de traptreden gesmeten.

'Waar is mijn vriend Tails.'

De Mobian stond op en mompelde:  
'Ik heb je onderschat. Je bent snel.'

'Dat zeggen er wel meer. Maar ik heb geen geslijm nodig. Waar is Tails!'

Sonic liep naar de Mobian toe en greep hem bij zijn kraag.

'Ik zou het maar snel zeggen, anders zouden er wel eens vervelende dingen kunnen gebeuren,' zei Sonic grimmig. De onbekende Mobian was niet onder de indruk. Ik weet niet wie jij bent, maar zolang je ons de Chronos Emerald niet geeft...' Hij knipte met zijn vingers en uit de deuren die naar de slaapruimtes liepen, stapten andere Mobians met een onbekend wapen uit vandaan.

'...zal het je net zo vergaan als die stomme vos.'

Sonic en Amy keken om hen heen.

'Waar is Tails?' riep Sonic, een antwoord eisend.

'Dus hij heet Tails? Hij zit op dit moment veilig opgeborgen, maar die veiligheid kan ik niet verzekeren als ik de Chronos Emerald niet krijg.'

'Gast! We weten niet eens wat een Chronos Emerald is! Hoe moeten we hem dan aan je geven?'

'Een Chronos Emerald is een grote edelsteen in de vorm van een diamant,' zei de leider geïrriteerd.'

'Je bedoelt zeker Chaos Emeralds?'

'Nee... Chronos Emeralds... En ik weet dat je ze hebt.'

Sonic keek de Mobian aan alsof hij gek was en zei:

'Ik zweer het je. Ik heb geen Chronos Emerald!'

'Dan krijg je je zin. Levid Legion! VUUR!'

En bij het woord "vuur" pakte Sonic, Amy's arm vast en rende naar de trap. Vliegensvlug waren ze boven. Ze renden Freedom HQ uit, achtervolgd door hun onbekende vijand.

_Mobius..._

_Kingdom of Acorn..._

_New Mobotropolis..._

_Science Center..._

'Verbinding ingesteld,' zei Rotor Walrus tegen Sally Acorn, leider van de Knothole Freedom Fighters, die achter hem stond. Rotor duwde zich in zijn stoel naar opzij om Sally ruimte te geven. Julie-Su, Knuckles' vriendin, verscheen in beeld.

'Ha... Sally. Te ongeduldig om te wachten?'

Sally schudde haar hoofd. Achter haar stonden Antoine, Bunnie, Vector en Mighty.

'We denken dat er problemen zijn bij Freedom HQ. Kunnen jullie nu vertrekken?'

'Gaat wel lukken, Sal. We komen er zo snel mogelijk aan.'

Julie-Su verdween van het scherm. Vector, Mighty, Bunnie, Antoine en Sally liepen naar de deur uitgang, toen vlak voor Sally de deur werd opengegooid en een klein konijn van ongeveer 8 jaar.

'Wow, kijk uit!' riep Sally.

Het konijn keek beschaamt.

'Sorry, Cream. Wat is er?'

'Er zijn twee mannen die u willen spreken, Prinses Sally,' zei Cream. Een chao dook achter haar rug vandaan en zei:

'Chao! Chao!'

Sally glimlachte.

'Waar zijn ze?'

'Castle Acorn,' zei Cream.

'Chao!'

'Bunnie. Antoine. Zouden jullie...'

'Oui,' zei Antoine met zijn Franse accent. 'Natuurlijk.'

'Blijf maar hier, Antoine,' zei een stem. Ze keken allemaal naar opzij en zagen Rob en Silver op hen af lopen.

'Rob!' zei Sally.

'En Silver,' zei Bunnie.

'Dat zijn we.'

'Wat... doen jullie hier?' vroeg Sally.

'Hij hier,' zei Rob, terwijl hij met zijn duim op Silver wees,' kwam gisteravond vanuit het niets naar me toe en zei dat Sonic vandaag hulp nodig had.'

'Daar zou hij wel eens gelijk in kunnen hebben,' zei Sally. 'Er is iets mis in Freedom HQ. We wilden er net heen gaan.'

'Mooi. Wij gaan mee,' zei Silver, met zijn elleboog Rob een stoot gevend.

'Ik zei het toch,' fluisterde Silver in Robs oor.

'Jaja. Jij hebt gewonnen. Wat gaat er nu gebeuren?'

'Weet ik niet,' zei Silver.

Sally stond op de twee te wachten.

'Hey, hallo. Kletsen doe je maar in je eigen toekomst, Silver.'

'Let's go.'

Met z'n allen, Cream en Cheese uitgezonderd, gingen ze op weg naar Freedom HQ.

_Mobius..._

_Kingdom of Acorn..._

_Great Forest..._

_500 meter voor Freedom HQ op een open plek..._

_6 minuten later..._

'Volgens mij hoor ik Sonic aankomen,' zei Mighty. Nog geen seconde later, rende Sonic langs.

'Wow... snel als de wind.'

Met z'n allen keken ze om. Sonic was gestopt en zette Amy neer.

'Iets mis daarzo?' vroeg Silver.

'Zeker. Tails is gekidnapped door een groep Mobians met laserguns en een heethoofd als leider.'

'Geen Eggman?'

'Ik heb geen robot kunnen ontdekken. Ze willen een Chronos Emerald. Geen idee wat het is.'

'Chronos Emerald?' vroeg Silver verbaasd.

'Ha. Silver tijd niet gezien,' zei Sonic, nu ook Silver en Rob opmerkend.

'Ja. Waar zijn die Mobians nu?'

Sonic wees met zijn duim naar achteren.

'Ze deden een poging om me bij te houden.'

Een glimlach schoof over Sonics gezicht.

'Wat doen we nu?' vroeg Vector.

'Een koffiepauze houden,' zei Sonic.

'Heel hilarisch, maar niet op dit moment,' zei Sally geïrriteerd.

'Eh... Sally. Vergeet het plan. Daar komen ze,' waarschuwde Amy.

Ze schrokken allemaal op en keken naar de plek waar Amy naar toe wees. Een hele groep Mobians kwam op hen afstormen. Enkele laserstralen schoten vlak langs de Freedom Fighters.

'Laten we lol gaan maken,' zei Sonic. Met z'n allen sprongen ze op de Mobians af.

'Ik moet jullie teleurstellen, maar jullie zijn nog slechter dan de robots van Egghead,' zei Amy spottend. 'Ik snap niet hoe Tails tegen jullie heeft verloren.'

'GENOEG!' schreeuwde iemand van buiten het gevecht.

Iedereen stopte en keek naar de Mobian die eerst met Sonic had staan praten.

'Ah... jij weer. Ik dacht dat Amy je in pulp had geslagen,' zei Sonic lachend.

'Wie ben jij?' kwam het van Bunnie.

'Hoef je niet te weten. Wat ik wel weet is dat we bij elkaar horen.'

'Dat is nog maar te betwijfelen,' zei Antoine, terwijl hij een van de Mobians op de grond liet vallen.

'Misschien heb je dan zin om uit te leggen wat deze onzin over Chronos Emeralds is?'

'Pas als hij gevonden is... Een van onze mannen in ons ruimteschip heeft een verkeerde berekening gemaakt en dacht dat hij in jullie stad lag. Na een nieuwe berekening is hij er met z'n stomme kop erachter gekomen dat het in het bos ligt.'

'Wacht, wacht... gister zag een komeet naar beneden vliegen... Hij verdween in het bos en heeft zich waarschijnlijk in de grond geboord. Maar... zei je ruimteschip?'

'Zijn we te laat?' riep een stem achter hen. Toen ze omkeken, zagen ze Knuckles aan komen rennen. Achter zich had hij Charmy Bee, Saffron Bee, Ray the Flying Squirrel, Julie-Su the Echidna en Espio the Chameleon.

'Meneer is er net achter gekomen dat we aan dezelfde kant staan,' zei Bunnie, tot ergernis van de leider.

'Jammer,' zei Julie-Su. 'Ze zien er leuk uit om in elkaar te slaan.'

'Jaja... zo kan-ie wel weer.'

Sonic stapte naar de Mobian toe.

'Als we aan de zelfde kant staan... kunnen jullie Tails loslaten?'

'Dat gebeurt nu.'


End file.
